Refulgent
by AisyaNabila
Summary: In another version of the Divergent world, the war against Abnegation did not take place, and the 5 factions are still intact in the city of Chicago. After Tris got ranked 1st during the final stage of initiation, she became a Dauntless leader, even above Eric's rank, and married Tobias, which made him a Dauntless leader as well. Together, they had 2 children.
1. Introduction

"_In another version of the Divergent world,__the war against Abnegation did not take place, and the 5 factions are still intact in the city of Chicago. After Tris got ranked 1__st__ during the final stage of initiation, she became a Dauntless leader, even above Eric's rank, and married Tobias, which made him a Dauntless leader as well. Together, they had 2 children. Almost turning 16, will they choose to stay in Dauntless or go to another faction?"_

INTRODUCTION

Name: Georgia Eaton

Gender: Female

Parents: Beatrice 'Tris' Eaton & Tobias Eaton

Siblings: Gabriel 'Gabe' Eaton (Twin brother)

**Portrayed by: **Nina Dobrev

Faction: Born Dauntless

Aptitude Test Result: Inconclusive, but not Divergent

Fear(s): Choosing Ceremony

Name: Gabriel 'Gabe' Eaton

Gender: Male

Parents: Beatrice 'Tris' Eaton & Tobias Eaton

Siblings: Georgia Eaton (Twin sister)

**Portrayed by: **Keegan Allen

Faction: Born Dauntless

Aptitude Test Result: Abnegation

Fear(s): Heights, losing his twin sister, public humiliation, being factionless, killing someone, drowning in water, kidnapping, insects


	2. Chapter 1: The Aptitude Tests

Chapter 1: Aptitude Test

**TRIS'S POV**

I woke up to the warm feeling of Tobias beside me. After what feels like hundreds of years being with him, that intense feeling whenever he got near me never entirely disappeared. I smiled, placing my hands on his chest. Then, I remember. I remember what today is. The twins were going to get their aptitude tests. I worry about how their results would turn out, but if it does come out as inconclusive, I demand that they find another faction to go to. A safer one. During my initiation, I got lucky. Even if I am the highest Dauntless leader right now, it won't be long that someone in my own faction will try to hunt down the divergent rebels.

I got out of bed and went to see if Georgia and Gabe had woken up. Because I had a high position in the faction, I built a house near the pit, but outside the headquarters. It has become a routine that when time comes to welcome new members, which is the initiates, my family and I will move to the headquarters until initiations are over. The morning of my children's aptitude tests, I looked in the dining hall, assuming that is where they would be. I did not see them, so I searched their rooms, which were empty. I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned to see whom it was. It was Tobias.

"Morning, Tris," he greeted, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled, "Where are the twins?"

"I have no clue. I tried looking in the dining hall and in their rooms."

"I think I know where they are." Tobias grabbed my hand and ran towards the fear landscape. I saw a head peak out of one of its corners and recognized it almost immediately. Oh, so that's where they are.

"Georgia, Gabe!" Tobias called, running up the stairs.

"Gabe is inside," Georgia shouted. I went to see the screens beside me to see what his reactions towards his fears were. In all these years, Tobias still holds the record of the least number of fears. I started with 7, and Gabe started with 10. As for Georgia, she went in once when she was 10, but wouldn't speak of what she had to go through inside. She also made me and Tobias swear that we wouldn't try to find out what her fears were until she actually goes through the fear landscape for her initiation, that is IF she chooses to stay in Dauntless.

"Why are you up here, honey? Did you go inside?" I asked Georgia, hoping I could fish some information out of her. Tobias gives me a warning look, which reminds me of Caleb, my older brother.

"Nope, haven't been for the last 6 years. You _know _I have never been there but that one time. _Once. _Besides, I should let Gabe have the entire spotlight. He is down to 8 fears, you know." I was impressed. Tobias had been trying all his adult life to conquer 4 fears. Gabe, who isn't even technically allowed to go in the fear landscape just yet, had conquered 2 of his fears in just 6 years.

"Go get ready for school, G. I know its too early, but _trust _me, you _will _need that extra time on the train to think and calm yourself. You go ahead. Your father and I will wait for Gabe to finish his landscape."

With that, Georgia left the site. I waited for Gabe to finish while Tobias tries to figure out what stage of his fear he is on. Seventh. It has been so long that I've tried to go inside that thing, I thought to myself. I see Tobias go in it once a week. Sometimes, I go with him. Being in his fear landscape was one thing, but being in mine is a whole entire different matter.

I heard the beep go off, which meant that Gabe had completed his simulation. I looked at the screen to see how long he took to complete his fear landscape. 15 minutes. Impressive, I thought. Gabe walked out of the room with a look a terror on his face.

"Morning Gabe," I said, hugging him. Tobias turned of the simulation.

"Morning, mom. Where is Georgia?"

"I told her to go ahead. It is a big day, you should probably get ready as well."

**GEORGIA'S POV**

Before I got into the train, Gabe ran up to me, catching up. I was hoping he wouldn't, because I want the time on the train to think and to mentally prepare myself. As much as both my parents love me, it was against the law to tell what the aptitude test would be about. I have no clue what I am about to get myself into. All I know is that the person conducting my test will not be from the same faction I am. If not a Dauntless, I hope it would be Abnegation or Amity.

"So eager to leave, sis," greeted my brother.

"Yea well you took too long in that 7th stage."

"Ouch, thank you for the support," he snapped. I looked at him. That is when I realized this might be the last day I get to spend with him together, because deep in my heart, I know that he might not choose Dauntless. I've always known.

"Sorry."

"You nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Well, G, you should know that whatever you choose, whatever _I _choose, I will _always_ be there for you," says Gabe. I smiled, knowing that what he just said was true. Never once he failed to be there for me when I need him.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet. I needed to think, and I know Gabe feels the exact same way. When we arrived, like the Dauntless always do, we jumped off the train and ran towards the school's entrance. I arrived inside and walked towards faction history. Like always, the aptitude tests are held after lunch, so classes are cut short. Lunch came faster than I imagined. I sat with Dauntless, not hearing a word they were saying. I completely spaced out.

"Earth to Georgia!" I heard. I looked to my right and saw Cass, my best friend, calling me out. I have known her ever since birth. Her mom, Christina, and her dad, Will, were my mom's friends during her initiation.

"Sorry, I'm just a little preoccupied right now, Cass," I told her.

"Its fine, I guess I'm just a little too enthusiastic. I mean, I've always known that I was a Dauntless or a Candor. So whatever I get today must be either one. I trust the tests, and whatever it tells me, that is what I will probably choose," she said. I smiled at her, not knowing what else to do or say. When the bell rang, I got up and formed a line. I looked around for Gabe, and he was way behind me.

"Good afternoon, everyone," greeted one of the Abnegation volunteers, "This year, the order of the test will be a bit different. We will have 5 different floors for testing, one for each faction. Abnegation, please go to the 1st floor. Erudite the 2nd, Amity the 3rd, Candor the 4th, and Dauntless in this floor, the 5th." I watched the other factions go out, and the emptier the cafeteria feels, the more nervous I got.

"First 10 to go will be Cassidy Shields, Gabriel Eaton, Georgia Eaton, Sebastian White, Jaden Shields, Charlotte Todd, Evelyn Pierce, Harry Ramirez, Steven Ward, and Kate Vasquez," When I heard the names, I immediately realized that these were all children of Dauntless leaders, or at least if not leaders, Dauntless that are in a higher position. I walk towards the testing rooms behind Gabe, feeling nervous.

When I entered, I saw a woman dressed in grey colored clothing. Abnegation. Thank god I didn't get a Candor or an Erudite. I smiled at her.

"You look just like your grandma did when she was younger, Georgia," the woman immediately said. It has been years since I last saw grandma Natalie. I smiled and took a seat. It looks a lot like the fear simulation seat. The last time I went through that, it was not pretty.

"I'm Sonya," she introduced herself, "Just be calm and drink this serum. Good luck." I drank the serum and dozed off.

"Choose," I hear a woman say. I looked ahead and see nothing but white.

"Choose what?" I asked.

"Choose!" I ignored her. I was looking at a gold box that was in the distance. Then it hit me. This is _exactly _what I saw during fear simulation. I went towards the box and opened it. Just as I expected, there was a purple diamond inside it. Then, I woke up.

"That was…unexpected," Sonya said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Listen, Georgia. Among important Abnegation members, it isn't a secret that your mother's test results were inconclusive, which meant she was-

"Divergent, I know," I felt the need to interrupt her. Is this what I've become as well? Not belonging in just a single faction?

"But the thing is, that was not inconclusive. I don't know what that was." I felt tears at the edge of my eyes.

"Tell you what, if I report this, they will have you killed. But I will file you in as Dauntless, and I will cover the graphics so no one would know, ok? But listen carefully, go straight home and tell your mother about this," Sonya commanded. It wasn't a suggestion. From the way she said it, I knew it was a command.

"Okay," I said.

**GABE'S POV**

I went inside the test room and saw a man dressed in a bright yellow shirt, which hurt my eyes a little. I sat on the simulation chair and waited.

"I'm Greg, from Amity," he finally said while fixing some wires behind the chair.

"I think it's obvious," I snapped. I wasn't feeling friendly, and when Greg doesn't respond, I felt guilt for being so difficult earlier.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit intense," I apologized. I turned my head to see what he was doing, and he just smiled. He gave me the simulation serum and I drank it. Soon, I dozed of.

I saw a knife and a cheese, and a woman's voice that I recognize tells me to choose one. I refuse to choose either one. Then, I see a dog barking, ready to attack. I also see a little girl coming the dog's way, trying to pet it. The dog went over to the little girl to hurt her, but I throw myself at the little girl. Then, a new scenario appeared. I was in a bus where an old man holding a newspaper asked if I knew the guy on the newspaper. I feel like it's a familiar face, but I have a feeling that if I told him I knew the person, something bad will happen. Nonetheless, he told me I could save his life if I knew the person, so I told him it looks familiar and offered to help. After that, I woke up in the testing room with Greg on my side.

"So, what was the result?" I asked him, bracing myself for the answer. Deep in my heart, I've always known that I don't belong in Dauntless. I've been trained to be brave and to not be a coward, but part of the reason why I agreed to being brave is because I know that being brave could help someone in need, and I want to help the people in need – the factionless.

"Thanks for making this an easy one, Gabe," he replied, "You didn't choose the cheese nor the knife, but throwing yourself to the little girl to protect her, even if you know that the dog might hurt you, is a Dauntless and an Abnegation response. In the 2nd scenario, you chose to tell the old man that the face looks familiar when you knew for a fact that something bad will happen to you if you do, which is Abnegation quality. It could also be a Dauntless quality, but a real Dauntless soul would have chosen the knife and killed the dog. Your result is Abnegation."

I smiled.

That is exactly the faction I wanted.


	3. Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

**GEORGIA'S POV**

"Well?" asks Mom, pacing back and forth from the window to the middle of the room. "What was the result?" I look down at my shoes and avoid her eyes. And Dad's too.

"It's a long story," I struggle to make myself sound stable. I know my parents know that something is up, and they will get it out of me soon.

"This isn't a joke, Georgia."

"I didn't get a result," I blurt the words out, so fast that I almost don't understand what I just said. I sincerely hope Gabe will barge into the room any minute now, distracting mom and dad from asking me about my tests and will bother him instead.

"You mean you did not just get one result? Like me?" Mom stops pacing and stands right in front of me, staring me in the eyes. I shake my head, indicating that I am not Divergent like Mom is. She stares at me harder, demanding the truth. I guess that I should just tell her now rather than have her pester me for the rest of the day.

"I don't know, okay? This woman told me to drink liquid, and I dozed off. All I saw was a white room and a golden box that contains a purple diamond in the middle. I know right? I sound crazy. But that's the truth. Oh, and incase you were wondering, back when I tried the fear thing, what I saw during the test is exactly what I saw during the fear simulation." I spit the words out like all the secrets in me are spilling out. I feel relieved; free from all the things I have kept from my parents all these years.

"What the hell?" Dad says, scratching his head. Mom just looks up at the ceiling, speechless.

"So the serums don't work on you? At all?" Mom finally says, after minutes of silence.

"Isn't that what you and dad experience too? When you're injected?"

"No. We can be aware during simulations, we can manipulate it. But it still works on us." Then what am I?

"I think I know someone who can find out what this means," Mom says, but only saying it to Dad. "Will's sister, Cara. Remember?"

It soon becomes clear that the two of them are having a conversation of their own, not including me. I go outside and try to process all the things I encountered today. Then, in the midst of all that, I wonder how Gabe is doing. I wonder what he got for his tests, and wonder if this will truly be our last day together.

_Faction before blood._

I can't imagine what kind of people would believe in that crap. After dinner, I go back to my room and fall asleep. I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow.

"Where were you after the tests yesterday?" I ask Gabe when I see him during breakfast the next morning.

"In The Hub, preparing all those bowls for today's ceremony. I volunteered to help with setting it up, remember?" I almost forgot that this year, the Dauntless is in charge of the Choosing Ceremony.

"So, I know I'm not supposed to ask-"

"I'm not telling you the result of my aptitude test, Georgia," Gabe immediately interrupts me, like he can read my mind and tells what I was about to ask. I decide that it was best if I give him his space, and because I need space as well. I need a clear head. I didn't get a result. Technically, I didn't even do the test. So now, I have the freedom to choose whichever faction I want to, because I do not know where I fit, and I do not know where I don't fit.

When I arrived in The Hub with Cass and Jaden, two of my closest friends, I see all the different people in different colors of clothing. I join the pack of Dauntless, but don't bother to find Mom or Dad because both of them will be the ones giving the opening speeches.

"Nervous?" Cass asks. I squeeze her hand and look to the crowd of Abnegation, trying to spot Grandma and Grandpa. I don't know why I do that, because I don't even remember how they look like.

"Will everyone please settle down as we will begin the ceremony soon," I hear Mom's voice. I look to the stage and see her standing in a podium, beside all the 5 different bowls. "We would also like to have children of each faction line up according to their first names instead of last. Because Dauntless is the faction in charge of this year's Choosing Ceremony, all the Dauntless children are going first." Hearing this, I feel relieved. Georgia. I will be in the middle. Gabe. He will choose first.

I don't pay attention to the people in front of me, going up the stage one by one. I scan the crowd of each faction, studying how they behave, picturing myself in factions. When Cass's name gets called, I see Uncle Will and Aunt Christina cringe in the crowd. I give them a small smile, assuring them that Cass is going to choose Dauntless. She has a constant need of danger. Surely enough, she did choose Dauntless. So did her brother Jaden.

"Gabriel Eaton." Dad called out. I die a little inside. This is the moment. This is the moment when I'll find out if I'm still going to have a brother. I watch him cut his hand, and he moves closer and closer to the bowl with the lit coals. I suppress a smile, hoping that he will pour his blood into the coals. But he moves to the bowl next to it. The one with the gray stones. I close my eyes, too afraid to admit that he won't be choosing Dauntless.

Then, it happened. He pours his blood into the stones, his blood then trickling down the sides of the bowl. I turn to his left to see what Mom and Dad's expressions were. Mom looks like she is going to cry, and Dad pretends to read the list of names of children.

_Don't cry. Not here. Not now._

By the time Dad calls my name out, I already know what faction I'm going to pick. I don't doubt my choice a single bit. I cut my arm and move towards the lit coals. I pour my blood into it and step down from the stage. I try to make the process as fast as it can get, because I know that if I linger, if I stand between those 5 bowls too long, something might change my mind. Something might just change the plans that I have been thinking about for as long as I can remember. When I was down the stage, I look back to see Mom and Dad. They smile at me, and I smile back.

I am the child who chooses to not leave her mom and dad behind. I am the opposite of what my own mother did during her Choosing Ceremony. And I feel proud.


End file.
